onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Buster Call
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 8 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 3125 | Beli1 = 18921 | Title1 = Golden | Quest2 = Clash!! Buster Call: Vaporize | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 8 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6886 | Beli2 = 29480 | Title2 = Buster Call | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *This Raid was announced July 21st, and first launched July 24th. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *40 Stamina is a 100% drop rate for ALL Marine Generals :*No one knows the drop rate for lower staminas. It's speculated to be in the 15-30% range for each unit. How to Beat Clash!! Buster Call FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Buster Call involves 8 stages with 6 bosses! They all have a trick so it's about building a team around flexibility and longevity. You can't have all units burst each round since you'll have 6 bosses in a row! Recommended Captains *Dark King Rayleigh: A lot of people shy away from Rayleigh due to a 5 turn combo chain lock which devastates Rayleigh's damage. Bring along Usopp, Marco, and Perona and you can bypass this issue by stalling, healing, and reducing. Having said that, other captains will work better. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk and Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Hawk Eyes can squeak by, but you should really bring a Legend Mihawk if you have one or as a friend. Stage three reduces Slasher damage by 30% and an Usopp still will just run out before you have to take a hit. Additionally, the damage will really help on taking out Momonga as well. However, will work just fine as a F2P lead, you just have to really plan your team out and have a Coffin Boat MAX. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: He can replace Mihawk, but you really should look at upgrading to a 2.5x attack as you need to clear the guys quickly, not look at taking lots of hits to survive! Doffy will really need a healer as any mistakes can drastically hurt a Doffy team's HP. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third and Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: It's a long raid, so make sure you've got the timing down for the units you are bringing. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander *Sengoku the Buddha: See Recommended Teams section for walkthrough. He has many other units that work besides those listed, feel free to play with what works for you. *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea *Whitebeard: You'll need to bring a damage reducer, but Whitebeard will work to clear this Raid. See Recommended Teams section for walkthrough. Recommended Support Units *Aokiji Ice Man: Good sockets and special for Strikers. His high attack make him a very valuable member to most rainbow teams and is really critical for taking out Momonga with his own ATK boost. :*Mad Monk Urouge: Urouge works well to boost Strikers if your Aokiji hasn't been properly farmed yet. He is a bit weaker for Momonga so you'll need to make sure you team has other Orb/ damage hitters to push Momonga out. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Orb boost is amazing! His attack is no slouch either so he's very valuable for your stage 6-8 burst rounds. *Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army: His ability to heal AND reduce damage is a miracle for this raid! If you have him he's incredibly valuable to your rainbow/Free Spirit teams. He also is really useful for finishing Chain Combo units' attack on Momonga. *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Good for rainbow teams and boosting his own attack. Since the stage is all , you'll want a good hitter to take him out since you cannot stall. *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: Her damage reduction is very valuable, and even needed for a Whitebeard team! *Mr. 1 Human Sword: A great F2P booster for slasher teams. *Time Delay Units: Consider bringing one... or two! They are very useful for Rayleigh or Slasher teams that need to stall, as well as the Stage 3 and 4 back to back turns where one more turn of pushing back the marines' attack will really help. :*Monet Donquixote Pirates :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra :*Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound *Stage 4 units - These units can handle high defense squads and generally have other uses :*Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea: Good for shooter team beatstick if you don't have Baby 5. :*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5: Great for Shooter teams! :*Ghost Princess Perona: Great for low health teams and easy to socket. Recommended Sockets Level two anti-bind sockets are highly recommended. Level one will greatly help as well. Matching Orbs and Auto-heal will help with the longevity of this stage as well. Recommended Teams *Enel can be replaced with or * and are good additions to the team if you need to stall or your raid boss cooldowns/damage is not enough. }} . Let him hit you for captain health boost. *Stage 2: Stall for Usopp GP for use on next level. *Stage 3: Usopp right away *Stage 4: Smash *Stage 5: Smash *Stage 6: Usopp right away *Stage 7: Smash *Stage 8: Usopp, double WB, Doffy, and win!! }} damage. *Other good alts: Sanji (helps with stage 4), Smoker, Momonga, Breed *Stage 1-3: Smash, stall as needed on turtles. *Stage 4: Thousand Sunny or Sanji *Stage 5: TS, Sengoku Special or Mr. 3 *Stage 6: Usopp *Stage 7: Sengoku Special or just smash *Stage 8: Thousand Sunny, Sengoku Special, Usopp, burst }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs for Buster Call 40 Stamina Buster_Call_40_Stamina_-_Whitebeard_OPTC|Double Whitebeard Buster_Call_40_Stamina_-_Slashers_OPTC|F2P Slashers Double Mihwawk Buster_Call_-_40_Stamina_Double_Kid_Strikers_OPTC|Double Kid Buster_Call_-_40_Stamina_Powerhouse_Jabra_OPTC|Double Jabra Powerhouse Buster_Call_-_40_Stamina_Enel_OPTC|Double Enel Written Walkthrough for Buster Call 40 Stamina or other unit healing up to full. A better approach is work on a team that can deal massive damage as you'll need to consistently beat the enemies before they beat you as a recipe for success! | 1Image = Buster Call - 1.png | 1Enemies = Marines | 1Tips = You'll encounter 6 marines. The stage isn't hard but stall where you can here. | 1Boss = Marines | 1HP = ~5,000 hp | 1AttackPattern = 1-3 turn cooldown. | 2Image = Buster Call - 2.png | 2Enemies = Daimyo Turtles | 2Tips = This is the stage you need to stall. The turtles only hit for 950 damage and have 6hp, so it's a great place to stall. Watch your health and move forward when you need to. | 2Boss = Turtles | 2HP = 6 hp | 2AttackPattern = Start with a 2-4 turn cooldown and attack for 950 damage. | 3Image = Buster Call - 3.png | 3Enemies = Shu and Marines | 3Tips = If you are running a slasher team, immediately GP Usopp. Since you have 5 turns with a reduced attack, you'll need to plan your attacks appropriately. Auto-target is horrible on this stage so be careful with the order that you attack! Generally you want to kill all the guys on the outside first. However, if you can take Shu out and the units have a longer cooldown it might be worth taking Shu out first to avoid any respawn issues. If you get Shu under 20% HP he'll respawn the minions ruining your hard work. Otherwise, smash away at the units, and then take out Shu! Don't bother looking for orbs as the next rounds shuffles your orbs. | 3Boss = Shu | 3HP = 360,000 hp | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively lowers slasher characters attack by 30% for 5 turns. Attacks every turn for 2,880 damage. Under 20% hp, the boss will respawn all Marines | 4Image = Buster Call - 4.png | 4Enemies = Very Good and Marines | 4Tips = The marines have high defense, but only 5 hp. If you stalled the Thousand Sunny or most area damage units can take them out, but it probably won't be necessary. A better approach would be if you brought two stallers. You might have used Usopp on previous stage, here's where you'd use Monet, Mr. 3, or Halloween Zoro. Additionally, you can also use a area special like Captain Kid to perform one hit point of damage letting all units take them out. If you brought Perona, Kuma, or other base damage units their specials works great to clear the room. A final approach is you can poison the room and just let the poison take them out. If you don't have the above options, the Marines lock the units they are weak against for 5 turns. Which is fine for stalling, BUT be careful you don't put yourself in a situation where you can't take out Very Good due to units being locked. Very Good does hit hard, so finish your attack chains with a unit and take him out before he attacks. If you can't, you'll want to activate a damage reducer as he hits really hard! | 4Boss = Very Good Marines | 4HP = 592,000 hp 5 hp | 4AttackPattern = Preemptively shuffles orbs and potentially give you BLOCK orbs which will significantly reduce a characters damage (50%). Turn 1) Marines will lock whatever they are weak to on their first turn for 5 turns. Turn 2) Very Good will shuffle your orbs. You could get orbs which can be helpful for healing. Turn 4) Very Good attacks for 10,512 damage on his first turn. Under 20% hp, the boss will respawn all Marines. | 5Image = Buster Call - 5.png | 5Enemies = Strawberry and Marines | 5Tips = Use an area damage special like the Thousand Sunny, Sir Croc, or G3 to clear out or hurt the marines. Focus on taking out Strawberry since he doesn't respawn, but does hit for massive damage. Use a damage reducer if you are going to hit him belwo 20%, otherwise take him out quickly. | 5Boss = Strawberry | 5HP = 490,00 | 5AttackPattern = Turn 1) Attacks for 6,702 damage. Turn 2) Locks random unit for 2 turns then goes on a two turn cooldown. Loop 1) Every two turns Strawberry will lock a random unit for 2 turns, and attack for 6,702 damage. Under 20%hp, deals 10,000 damage. | 6Image = Buster Call - 6.png | 6Enemies = Onigumo and Marines | 6Tips = This is the stage that initially made players thing Rayleigh wasn't possible. Don't trust old guides videos. Most other possible leads work better, but if Rayleigh is your only option, you can still easily do this! Just bring Usopp to stall 3 rounds, use Perona to heal. It's always recommended you bring a healer, so or others will work just fine. It's a lot of specials, but if you have Rayleigh, it will work just fine! For Log Luffy, you never go over 2x anyways, so it's not a problem. Otherwise, most teams will see a slight debuff in you later chain attacks since it won't go over 2x. Therefor, don't use your attack or orb boosters here, it will only be a waste. Use your stallers if you need to and push through the stage with just standard attacks! Since the next stage has a stall immunity, you won't need him again until the following stages. Additionally, if you have an area damage special like G3, Sir Croc, Thousand Sunny etc, you can use one here to help with taking out units as well. | 6Boss = Onigumo | 6HP = 592,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = Preemptively lowers your combo chain from going over 2x. Turn 1) Attacks for 3,328. Under 20% hp, locks 3 units for 2 turns. | 7Image = Buster Call - 7.png | 7Enemies = Dalmatian and Marines | 7Tips = At this piont your specials should be ready, even if you've never put in work on Mihawk and Doffy. You're going to want to spend some of your damage increasers here, and some on the next stage with Momonga. Figure out what works better for you in terms of your orbs and use some of the specials here to take Dalmatian out without taking damage. Also, Dalmatian hits really hard under 20%, so you'll want to push him out quickly! Enel actually works great to take out all the units and smash Dalmatian. Sure you lose health, but you should have plenty of specials ready to take out Momonga with taking no damage if you followed our team building guide! | 7Boss = Dalmatian | 7HP = 360,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Starts with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Attacks for 9,800 damage. Under 20% hits for 30,000 | 8Image = Buster Call - 8.png | 8Enemies = Momonga | 8Tips = Since his defense boost is a percentage boost, here's where you should be thinking attack boosters or health cutters. Use Usopp if your cooldown has recovered from stage 6. Push Momonga out with a bit of priority. | 8Boss = Momonga | 8HP = 790,000 hp | 8AttackPattern = Preemptively boosts defense a percentage amount for 4 turns. Every 2 turns resummons lost Marines. Attacks for 7,200 damage on 2 CD. Under 20% hp, Attacks for 9,200 damage. If you kill grunts, be ready to deal with them again after they are resummoned, or clear the stage before it happens. Time delay works well here. Ex. wipe board and/or tank if needed (Alvida, Smoker, etc.), delay reinforcements, burst and clear. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes